Goomba
Goombas are one of the major species of the Mushroom World and are among Mario and Luigi's most persistent foes. Paper Mario series Paper Mario Goombas are a part of Bowser's army during his attempt to take the Mushroom Kingdom with the power of the Star Rod in the game aper Mario. In fact, many varieties of Goombas aid Bowser. Goomboss (this time named the Goomba King) returns, commanding a large group of Goombas that reside in Goomba Road, the pathway between Goomba Village and Toad Town. Besides regular Goombas, the he controls a large number of Paragoombas and Spiky Goombas, Goombas that wear spiked helmets to counter Mario's jumping ability. His two loyal henchmen, Red Goomba and Blue Goomba, appear in the game as well. A new sub-species of Goomba, known as the Gloomba, is also introduced. These dark Goombas live underground. The underground also includes Paragloombas and Spiky Gloombas. Hyper Goombas, green-colored Goombas similar to the Gu Goombas, are first seen in this game. These powerful Goombas can charge their attack power. Again, Hyper Goombas have a Hyper Paragoomba and a Hyper Spiky Goomba variant. The regular brown Goombas of Paper Mario behave similarly to their counterparts in Super Mario 64. They patrol a small area, and upon seeing Mario, they can charge at him. In battle, Goombas attack by using the "Headbonk" technique. They jump in the air, then dive into Mario, bonking their head against him. This attack can be blocked by defending just as the Goomba's head touches Mario. If he is struck by the attack, Mario takes one HP of damage. At the beginning of the game, it requires two stomps or two Hammer strikes to defeat a Goomba (as Goombas only have two HP). However, after Mario learns how to use Action Commands, he only needs one timed attack to defeat one of them. Although Goombas are normally fought at the beginning of the game, one Goomba can be fought much later than expected. At one point, Bowser asks Princess Peach what Mario fears most. One of Peach's choices is "A Goomba", and if she picks this, Kammy Koopa warps a Goomba to Shy Guy's Toy Box. Although Kammy expresses doubt that the Goomba will scare Mario away, she leaves the Goomba in charge of defending a Treasure Box. When Mario eventually arrived, the Goomba is quickly defeated by him. Despite the large number of Goombas loyal to the Koopa Troop, Paper Mario notably features the first community of peaceful Goombas. This Goomba community is vital in defeating Bowser and freeing the Mushroom Kingdom. It is the family of Goombas (composed of Goompa, Gooma, Goompapa, Goomama, Goombaria, and Goombario) living in peaceful Goomba Village that first discovered Mario unconscious after the his initial defeat from Bowser. These Goombas nurse Mario back to full strength and provides him with a Hammer to fight the Koopa Troop. The family also allows Mario to take Goomnuts from their village; these nuts can be used by Mario to recover his FP. Goombario, a young Goomba and personal admirer of Mario, even joins the hero on his adventure. His Tattle ability is valuable, as he provides hints on how to defeat certain enemies. With Goombario's (among others) help, Mario is able to defeat Bowser and save the Mushroom Kingdom. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Mario runs into a number of Goombas in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. These Goombas lives in a town known as Rogueport. Many of these Goombas are independent thieves, bandits, crooks, cheats, and "cleaners." These they wear green hats, similar to the hat Link wears. Although not the best of company, these Goombas from Rogueport do not attack Mario. However, the Goombas that live in the Rogueport Sewers or in Petal Meadows are very aggressive. Goombas behave just as their Paper Mario counterparts and are not much of a threat, since Mario can perform Action Commands from the beginning of the game. All the Goomba sub-species featured previously in Paper Mario also return in this game. Although a large number of either aggressive or simply seedy Goombas appear in the game, The Thousand-Year Door features two Goombas that aid Mario in his adventure. The first is Goombella, a female college student from Goomba University. She actually joins Mario on his quest to find the legendary treasure hidden beneath the town of Rogueport (as well as rescue Princess Peach, who has been captured by the Secret Society of the X-Nauts). Her Goomba teacher, Professor Frankly, also helps Mario by interpreting the Magical Map, allowing the him to find the next Crystal Star and continue his journey. Super Paper Mario Goombas appear in the game Super Paper Mario. In this adventure, Goombas are the first enemies to be battled. They are generally replaced by Squiglets as the weakest enemy ingame, but they do appear in a few places. They also appear in the Flipside Pit of 100 Trials in rooms 2 and 5. Their HP is lowered to 1 in this game, but attack and defense stay the same from previous Paper Mario titles. This game also introduces Headbonk Goombas, which are throwbacks to the previous two Paper Mario games, as the Goombas' main attack is the Headbonk. Super Paper Mario Goombas appear in the game Super Paper Mario. In this adventure, Goombas are the first enemies to be battled. They are generally replaced by Squiglets as the weakest enemy inthe game, but they do appear in a few places. They also appear in the Flipside Pit of 100 Trials in rooms 2 and 5. Their HP is lowered to 1 in this game, but attack and defense stay the same from previous Paper Mario titles. This game also introduces Headbonk Goombas, which are throwbacks to the previous two Paper Mario games, as the Goombas' main attack is the Headbonk. Category:Enemies